Easy-open containers have heretofore been provided for a variety of products including powdered products, such as food products, cleaning products, etc. These easy-open containers are often constructed of a composite cylindrical body portion having end closures for closing and sealing the container and wherein the top end closure comprises an end ring seamed to the composite container body and having an inside circular peripheral area in the form of a downwardly and inwardly curved bead and defining a central opening of desired size to have access therethrough to the interior of the container. The top end closure further includes an easy-open membrane patch of sufficient size to cover the central opening and attached to the end ring for allowing detachment and removal when it is desired to open the container to obtain access to the product therein.
These types of easy-open containers often also include overcaps constructed for fitting over the container top end portion and top end closure before and after opening of the container. These overcaps serve many functions including, but not limited to, protecting the top of the container from damage before and after removal of the membrane and opening of the container, keeping unwanted items from getting into the container after removal of the membrane and opening of the container, keeping the product within the container from spilling out of the container after opening of the container, helping improve stack-ability of these containers before and after opening, and increasing the life of the product after opening of the container.
With the increased packaging of moisture and oxygen sensitive products into these types of containers, the need has been established for an improved re-seal feature for the container, after opening of the container and removal of the membrane, to re-seal the container and prevent undesirable moisture and oxygen from entering the container.